Yasashii Sakura
by Sakura1007
Summary: This story I wrote for school but I changed it for a naruto fanfiction. please read and review. Thank you . Plus this is my second story, but it's the first that I really finished so please read. pairings are SakuraXSasuke. The describtions of this story


****

**This is a one chapter story and it's the first one I ever completed. So, hope you enjoy! And by the way this story that I wrote was really for school but I changed so yea. Just to tell you some the describtions don't match the Naruto series.**

* * *

In the year 2003, a family of vampires had moved to Osaka (a small town on the

border of Japan). That eldest daughter, Sakura Haruno, had a deep secret that only her

younger sister knows. Even though she's perfect at school and everyone wants to be her

friend, she is scared that once they find out that she was a vampire they would reject her.

Although Sakura is a vampire she is the total opposite of one, she OKAY with sunny light,

she's loves to eat garlic, and she adores silver jewelry. The story starts on the day Sasuke

Uchiha moved into Osaka……..

"Such a wonderful day!" exclaimed Sakura "The birds are chirping, the sun is

shining, the……..uh…….."

"Sister you're going to be late for school if you don't hurry." comes a soft voice

behind Sakura. Sakura turned around with a big smile to face her younger sister. Then she

began giving her I-am-older-then-you speech.

"You worry too much Karin, I am the older one here I am suppose to be the one

worrying."

"I am just telling you Sakura nee-chan, that you're going to be late is you don't

hurry." Karin said calmly.

"I am going to make it, it's only……." Sakura looked at the wall clock. "HOLY

COW, I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR SURE!!!" Although Sakura is perfect at

school she is not perfect at home. As Karin watches her sister running for her life down the

sidewalk, she said to herself with

a sweat drop on the back of her head "I told you so."

Sakura Haruno, age 15, goes to Konoha High…..

"I made it!" yelled Sakura while jumping for joy. Sakura sighed "I thought I

was going to be late". Sakura fixed up her uniform and walked in like she didn't just ran a

30 minute distance in 5 minutes, but she didn't know that the teacher was already here.

"Yasashii-san, as my straight A+ student you should know better then to be late

for class!" yelled the homeroom teacher, Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura bowed and said "Yes Kakashi-sensei, I am sorry". Then she took her

assigned seat beside the window with no one beside her because the class was an odd

number.

"Now as I was saying, there is a new student joining us today" said Kakashi-

sensei "You may come in now." As soon as the new student stepped into the classroom most

of the girls squealed and began yelling things like 'you're so cute!!' or 'Sit next to me!!!' All

Sakura did was stare out the window but when the girls started yelling she turned to see

what the fuss was about. "Hm….just a boy, so what?" said Sakura. She sees that the

teacher doesn't need her help for these kind of things, so she went back to dream land.

"Class meets Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei told the class. Sasuke bowed to the

class an introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I moved here yesterday

and it's nice to meet you all." At the end of his introduction a girl named Jenny asked a

question.

"Are you the son of that guy who's like a billionaire?"

Sasuke answered "Yes, I am the son of the famous Uchiha Fujitaki. My family

owns 15 companies in Japan, 20 in China, 10 in Canada, and 12 in USA." All you can

hear in the class was 'ooo's' or 'wow' or you so people with wide eyes.

"Now, you're a busy body aren't you? Let's see where you can sit." said Kakashi-

sensei while looking around. All the girls pushed their partner on the floor so that Kakashi

might get Sasuke to sit beside them, but Kakashi-sensei didn't fall for that trick and found

the only seat that was available. "Why don't you go sit beside…." All the girls had hope in

their eyes."…Haruno Sakura, Haruno-san please rise your hand." Finished Kakashi-

sensei. The problem was that Sakura was in La-La land.

Sakura felt someone poking her from behind so she looked up and saw the whole

class staring at her, Boys admiring her and girls giving her 'death' glares. If glares can

kill someone Sakura would have hundreds of holes in her body, and she would be drowning

in her own blood. "Psss, Sakura raise your hand!!" whispered Lucy, the girl that sits

behind Sakura. Sakura did as she was told.

"Now, Yasashii-san, I see you finally noticed what you're supposed to do" said

Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke walk to his assigned seat. He was surprised that the girl named

Haruno Sakura didn't fall for him like all the other girls that he had sat beside.

**(ATTENTION: please ignore the description of Sakura, this was really a assignment from school but I decided that I want to put it on my fan fiction lists P)**

He carefully studied Sakura; she has long flowing hair that has the brown like the autumn leaves. Eyes like pools of sparkling paradise of ocean blue. Also her pale creamy skin that in like that color of white honey peach.

As Sasuke carefully studying Sakura, she also did the same. She studied Sasuke

from head to toe; he has beautiful colored raven hair that was naturally spiked at the back.

Shining onyx eyes that suck you in every time you look at them. Fair tanned skin that looks

like the color of the beach sand. (ooooo I forgot the well built part oO)

"Uhh….Uchiha -san please take your seat, and Haruno-san stop staring at him

like he was the king of your world." said Kakashi-sensei. Sakura quickly turned to look

out the window hiding her blush. All Sasuke did was smirk, and he took his seat.

The rest on the day went pretty normal; Sakura answered most of the questions

that the teacher asked, Sakura getting the best marks in every subject, Sakura getting love

letters from her fan club, and also Sakura getting threatened by girls because they blamed

her for stealing their boyfriends. Everything changed right at lunch.

"Sakura come sit with my friends and I!" yelled Sakura's best friend Hinata

Hyuuga.

"Alright" answered Sakura while smiling to her best friend. As they got to their

regular table they noticed some new people there.

"Hey Neji, who are these people?" asked Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, this here is Tenten Ly **(don't know her real last name.)**, also known as the amazing Neji's girlfriend." said Neji doing the good guy pose. Sakura started laughing so hard she fell of the bench. "Ha-ha…the amazing Neji? Ha-ha…you're not a magician…ha-ha…"

"Yeah, its lame I know. Anyways, this is…" Before Neji can finish his sentence

someone butt in.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be president of Japan." exclaimed Naruto. Then

Neji gave Naruto the I-don't-want-you-here-look. Suddenly Hinata became all shy.

"Umm… hi um…Naruto-kun." said Hinata shyly while pointing her index fingers

together. 'I see, so Hinata likes Naruto huh? Let give then a little push later" thought

Sakura happily. She stared at Hinata. "She has short plum purple hair and admirable

lavender eyes, why can't she just ask him out?'

Just then Sakura's heart pulsed hard. 'Oh no, why now, why here?' Sakura

screamed in her head.

"I got to go home!" yelled Sakura, but no one can hear her clear because she was

plucking her nose. Sakura ran out the cafeteria, and out the school.

"But you still…" yelled Neji, but too late, Sakura was already gone.

'Oh no, I can't hold it back any longer!' Sakura screamed in her head. She jumped

into a bush near by and let her nose lose. Out came Dark, poppy red blood. That is

Sakura's big secret, instead of a blood sucking vampire she's a blood making vampire.

Although she's sitting in a big puddle of her own blood her uniform had no stains, so she

decided to go back to school.

"That was a close one." said Sakura as she sighed on the way back to school.

"Oh my, Sakura are you alright?" asked Hinata with a worried tone.

"I am alright, sorry I just left so suddenly." said Sakura staring at the floor,

ashamed to look at her friend.

"Oh, Neji wanted me to ask you 'How do I ask Tenten to the festival next week?"

said Hinata trying to imitate her cousin's voice. Sakura was trying her best not to laugh,

but in the end she found herself on the floor, laughing really hard.

"Oh come on Sakura, it's wasn't that funny." whined Hinata

"Okay, okay hmmm… let's see…" said Sakura thoughtfully.

'hmmm…Neji has long chocolate brown hair and lavender eyes like Hinata, and

Tenten has long coffee brown hair but it's usually done up in two Chinese style buns, but I

love those hazel eyes. I wish I have hasell eyes' thought Sakura.

"Hmm…let's see…I know!" said Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Hinata with excitement.

"Just ask her." said Sakura obviously.

"OKAY! said Hinata. RING

"Got to go I have Science! BYE!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura rushed to her locker to get her stuff for the afternoon. As soon as she opened

her locker, she noticed someone beside her, but she ignored it. As she closed her locker and

turned around someone had cornered her against her locker. She looked up and saw the

most unsuspecting face. "What do you want Mr. I-am-high-and-mighty?" asked Sakura a

bit annoyed.

"Surprising you don't go goo-goo over my looks." said Sasuke enjoying himself.

"Well I am…" suddenly she left her blood pressure rising. "Darn I think he's the

one that keeps making my blood pressure rise.' thought Sakura. "I got to go home." said

Sakura as she pushed her way through. Sasuke just watched, but the minute she ran out the

door Sasuke followed. Sakura couldn't hold the blood back any longer. So she let it all out

thinking there was no one there to see. Sasuke, who was quietly following, saw this and

thought that Sakura was sick. 'Oh no, I hate this kind of feeling!' yelled Sakura in her

mind. Sakura felt like her heart was about to jump out from her chest any minute.

Suddenly her eyes turned bloody, scarlet red. Sakura turned around and saw a woman

walking down the road looking all depressed. Sakura slowly stood up and walked to the

lady. While Sakura came closer to the woman, the victim didn't even know she was there.

Sakura tripped on a rock and fell, face first. The lady saw Sakura on the floor, so she ran

to see if she was alright. She asked Sakura if she was hurt. Sakura lifted her head and bit

the left side of the victim's neck. The lady screamed but no one can hear her, except Sakura

and Sasuke, who was hiding behind a tree. When Sakura was finished transferring her

blood to the victim she dropped her and her eyes went back to normal. Just then Karin

jumped down from a tree, using her full vampire powers; she erased the victim's memory.

Sasuke was thinking that he would have NEVER thought that Sakura would be a vampire,

not in a million years. After Karin was done erasing, she and Sakura went home.

"I se you came home with your sister, Karin" said a low voice coming from deep

inside a pitch dark mansion.

"Yes father, also I have figured out Sakura nee-Chan's taste of blood." said Karin

in a proud but soft voice.

"Taste of blood?" said Sakura with a confused look.

"Yes dear, your father's taste is people with jealousy, mine is lairs, and Karin's is

people that are bossy." explained Sakura's mother "and you are…?"

"Sakura nee-Chan's blood taste is Unhappiness" finished Karin.

"Sakura? Did your sister help you erase memories again?" asked Sakura's mother.

"Um… yes?" answered Sakura in a frightened voice. Suddenly Sakura felt

something hit her head hard. Before she could think she blacked out.

"Sakura! Dear, are you alright?" asked the father with a worried voice "How

could you Jen? She's your blooded daughter too!"

"Oops, I must have hit too hard, Mark. Don't worry, if she's your real daughter

she would have a very strong head." said Jen as she shrugged her shoulder.

The next day Sakura went to school early. She thought about what happened

yesterday and decided to stay away from Uchiha Sasuke. When she was about to step into

her homeroom classroom, she bumped into something, or someone. She looked up and saw

the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura yelled a sorry and began to sprint; she heard

Sasuke yell 'Wait' or 'Stop' but she didn't. She ran as fast as she could but stopped when

someone grabbed her wrist, then she heard the same person whisper 'Don't worry, I won't

hurt you. I will always care for you.'

That night Sakura tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about

what Sasuke said to her. 'Maybe Sasuke likes me!' Sakura thought Blushing hard. 'But I

can't let him get close to the real me!" thought Sakura. Then she fell into a deep slumber.

The next day went pretty normal. But at lunch she got the feeling that Hinata was

not happy so she asked her to come with her to the hall way. Unknown to Sakura and

Hinata, Sasuke was following them. When Hinata and Skaura got to the empty hall way

Sakura's eyes turned all bloody red. As she turned to face Hinata, she screamed, but since

everyone was in the cafeteria no one can hear her. Sakura hugged Hinata and bit into her

neck. Hinata stopped screaming and collapsed on the floor. Sakura used her half vampire

power to erase Hinata's memory. Sakura helped Hinata up and turned around to go back

to the cafeteria, but instead she came face to face with Sasuke. Just then Sakura dropped

Hinata and ran as fast as she could back home.

"Onee-Chan, why are you back so early?" asked Karin.

"Sasuke found out that I'm a vampire." Sakura sighed.

"But I am sure that he won't tell anyone," said Karin "you said that he likes you,

right?"

"yeah, but do I feel the same?" answered Sakura "I mean, he took my spotlight

that I had for 15 years away from me, he's perfect at everything, and he gets attention

without even trying. So, I should hate him right?"

"Yeah, but aren't people normally fascinated my people they look up to? Someone

they can never be?" explained Karin.

"Yeah, Sasuke is everything I want to be…" said Sakura "…but it's too late

now…he already found out that I am a vampire…I know, you can erase his memory!"

"Can't you didn't bite him." said Karin

"NO FAIR!!" yelled Sakura.

The next morning Sakura woke up, did her morning routine, got dressed in her

uniform and went to school. Sakura was smiling at everyone like she does every morning,

everyone smiled back. 'Maybe Sasuke haven't told anyone yet' thought Sakura.

"Your mask is slipping" Sasuke told Sakura. She was so surprised that she

jumped. "What's wrong? Did I startle you?" asked Sasuke "Hmm?" Sasuke smiled

"Like that day, I didn't mean to surprise you and see what you didn't want me to." Sakura

was all sweaty trying to think of something to say. "I was fooled too you know? Who

would have thought that the sweet, innocent Yasashii was a fake?" Sakura's face was red

both from anger and embarrassment. "Everyone would be shocked I wonder what they'd

do?" said Sasuke with a big smirk on his face. "Maybe they wouldn't care. But then

again…" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm, and said with a threatening voice she said "If

you tell anyone…"

"You mean 'Please don't tell anyone" said Sasuke with no hint of fear in his voice.

Now Sakura said in a defeated voice "PLEASE don't tell anyone."

"Sure, no problem!" Sasuke Said with a big smile.

"Really? You're the greatest!" said Sakura relived that Sasuke woun't tell anyone

"Wait, hold that thought" Sasuke dumped a pile of paper into Sakura's hands "I

gotta get to my club, so it'd be great if you could take care of these." Then Sasuke ran off.

"What the hack? Why should I…?"

Ever since that incident it was Sasuke AND Sakura taking the spotlight. They both

answer the same question and both get praised. 'Nobody knows that I lost and now I am

Sasuke's pet!' Sakura thought as she walked to after school study hall. 'But even if he's

just using me I still love him, but he doesn't like me anymore' Sakura thought sadly,

Sakura sat down at a table and began working on her's and Sasuke's homework. Hours

passed by, everyone left.

"Good evening. Oh, how's the work coming along?" Sasuke walked up to Sakura

and checked the work. "Oh, Perfect, you're all done? This would have taken me hours"

Sasuke said while scaning though the work.

"All right this is getting old." Sakura said

"huh?" Sasuke said with a puzzled look.

"You heard me" said Sakura "I don't know what your game is, but I am done

playing."

"But if you stop you know what well happen" said Sasuke with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah like it matters. It's not like I have a life anymore, anyways." said

Sakura with sadness.

"Are you angry?" asked Sasuke while holding Sakura shoulders. "I thought this

arrangement was cool with you."

"Let go of me!" yelled Sakura

"Why are you angry?" asked Sasuke.

"I said, LET GO OF ME!!" Sakura slapped Sasuke. Sakura looked shocked as

did Sasuke. Sakura made a run for it. Sasuke yelled 'Wait' but Sakura didn't stop, so he

chased after her. Sakura thought she ha lost him so she looked back, but she saw sasuke

catching up fast so she ran faster but lost her balance. Sasuke cought her wrist but fell with

her.

"What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" yelled Sasuke "Show me your face."

Sakura turned arounded with tears pouring out of her eyes. "I AM WEIRD!!" she yelled

"Am I so worthless if I am not as perfect as Mr High-and-mighty Asakii Sasuke? I

HATE YOU!"

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"so, am I so weird?" asked Sakura "If I am not the perfect porcelain Angel of a

girl, an I so worthless?"

"No…I never meant to make you feel that way. I did this because I have fun

when I am with you." Explained Sasuke "I wouldn't have told anyone in the first place"

suddenly the floor was the most interesting thing Sasuke had ever seen. "I didn't mean to

hurt you. I never meant to push it this far." Sasuke said with shame "I am sorry, I won't

ask you to help me anymore." Sakura smiled 'He cares about me!' thought Sakura

happily. Tears of happiness came to Sakura's eyes. "My feelings will never change…"

said Sasuke. "I will always love you." Finished Sakura They both smiled.

After that day both begn acting like lovers to each other. Sakura explained how

vampires work. "I see, so that is how everything work for you" said Sasuke "I thought it

was pretty weird when Hinata woke up all happy and cheerful after you bit her." Sasuke

and Sakura slowly walked to Sakura house because today Sasuke gets to meet Sakura's

family. When they got to the front door, Sakura asked if he was ready , Sasuke answer a

'Yes' Sakura opened the door and saw her mom polidhing boots.

"On, sweetie you're home!" said Jen (mom), Jen lookd up. "A GUY?" Jen jumped

with shock "Get him out of here!!"

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself. With one

introduction Jen excepts this Human boy into the Yasashii family.

"Please look after my Wonderful daughter" Jen bowed to Sasuke. Both Sakura

and Sasuke was blushing hard.

"Well I believe this is a beginning of a beautiful relationship!" Sakura said with a

big smile.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well this is the end see you in the next story or chapter I will write.**

**Please review, and thank you to all the people that reviewed for "The New Life"**

**luv:**

**Sakura Yasashii**


End file.
